


The Power of Body Heat

by Toppbanana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toppbanana/pseuds/Toppbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intense thunderstorms with green lightning and ice rain leave Rose and the Doctor trying to warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Body Heat

Rose didn’t mind the occasional thunderstorm back home- as long as she had her favourite stuffed bear and cozy duvet; she could snuggle down and fall back asleep. However this planet, while serene and picturesque during the day, seemed to have storms that were far worse. The thunder assaulted her ears and made the bed shake, the tiny two room shack she was sharing with the Doctor felt as though it would collapse at any moment, and the blinding bright green lightning forced itself through the sheer white curtains. Worst of all was the feeling it gave her: lonely, anxious, hopeless with every crack and flash. She tried to block it out by pulling the lightweight blanket over her head, then she tried shoving her head under the pillow. It blocked out the green flashes, but the room still shook all around her. After it became difficult to breath, she removed the pillow and sat up hugging her knees. She tried to calm herself with what her Mum’s words of comfort during storms (“It’s just the angels playing skittles, sweetheart”). Taking slow, deep breaths she lay back down and rolled over to face the wall opposite the window. The Doctor was on the other side of that wall, most likely going stir crazy.

The sound of her window crashing open caused her to jump. Leaping from her bed, she ran to shut it before the rain ruined the carpet. The rain was cold and unforgiving; it felt like knives slashing her across the face. The wind was whipping bit of leaves and twigs into her flesh. She had to lean out the window to try and grab the window, further soaking her through her thin t-shirt. She resolved to go ask the Doctor for help.

Padding softly down to the next room, she lightly knocked on his door. The Doctor answered with a smile that warmed her now shivering body.

Looking at the water droplets on her bare arms, her dripping hair, he blueing lips, and her (almost see-through) t-shirt, his smile faltered.

“Window blew open, couldn’t get it closed. Can you give me a hand?” she shuttered, answering his unasked question.

“Of course, but we need to get you warmed up. The rain water here can lower the core temperature of humans.” The Doctor said.

“There’s a fireplace in my room,”

“Brilliant!” The Doctor replied with a grin.

Rose led the way back to her room, where a newly formed puddle greeted them under the window. The Doctor went to try and close it while Rose flicked on the fire.

“We’re going to need to get you out of those clothes,” the Doctor grunted from the window.

“What?” Rose squeaked, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

“The wet clothes will prevent you warming up, blocks the heat, seals in the cold.” His words were subdued slightly by the rain and claps of thunder. Rose flinched faintly. She walked over to the bed and wrapped the blanket around herself then went to stand by the Doctor.

“Almost…there we go!” he panted, closing the window with a slam. “That wind is something! Surprised you didn’t blow away.”

Rose tried to laugh, but freezing tremors coursing through her body like an icy wildfire overtook her. Her arms and legs had started to lose feeling; her fingers and toes were already numb.

“Rose, we need to get those clothes off you. We have to get you warm and dry, hypothermia could be setting in.” He said rubbing her arms.

She didn’t have any other dry clothes, so she tried to protest, but the Doctor was already guiding her over to the fire, “I’ll close my eyes until you’re done and covered with the blanket.” He smiled comfortingly and closed his eyes.

Rose sighed and turned her back to him before quickly peeling her shirt and skirt off. She kept the blanket wrapped tightly around her. “Okay, done,” she said with chattering teeth.

“Perfect, time to warm you up!” The Doctor grinned opening his eyes. He tugged her into his chest and enclosed his arms around her. Rose yelped at the contact; he too, was drenched from the ice rain. His hair was dripping and his wet shirt was seeping through the blanket. He stepped back enough to look down at himself.

“Ah, right, I’m wet too…” Without hesitation he pulled his tie loose and began to unbutton his shirt. Rose was, for lack of a better word, gawking. She tried to look away, close her eyes, anything but stare. He showed the decency to not watch her strip down, after all. She met his gaze and he smiled sheepishly.

“Enjoying the show?”

Rose looked away into the fire, embarrassed laughter bubbling up. She had been caught checking out the Doctor. He didn’t seem to mind though, in fact, he looked rather pleased with himself. She chanced a glance through her lashed. He was tugging his undershirt over his head, still looking at her, expression unreadable in the flicker of the fire.

Once he discarded his clothes into the same sopping pile as Rose’s, he wrapped his arms over the, now damp, blanket. She wanted to reach out and touch his bare skin, run her hands along the smooth, lean muscles of his back, tangle her fingers through his chestnut hair, scrape her fingernail over the taught muscles of his stomach. Unfortunately, her arms were pinned to her goosefleshed chest, underneath a ruddy blanket. She felt the Doctor shudder, and she got an idea.

“Are you cold? We could move closer to the fire?” she offered tilting her head enough to see him.

“Superior Time Lord Biology, I’m actually quite mild.” He tried to hide the violent shiver that surged through him.

“Don’t be daft, c’mere,” she pulled away just enough to open the blanket and encase him in her cocoon, he stilled. “Superior biology or not, you’re shivering. Besides, body heat is some powerful stuff, be good for the both of us, yeah?”

The Doctor relaxed and encircled his arms around her bare back, pulling her naked chest to him. They both inhaled sharply. Rose couldn’t tell if it was due to their chilling temperature, or the sensation of skin on skin. His chest was smooth with a light dusting of hair that tickled her. She felt a little shudder run through the Doctor’s body and almost instinctively, she pulled herself closer to him, resting her cheek against his clavicle. He responded by laying his own cheek on the top of her head and rubbing small circles on her back with his thumbs. The sensation sent delightful chills up her spine.

“Still cold?” The Doctor asked, stilling the movement of his thumbs, much to Rose’s disappointment. She had to bite her lip to stifle the frustrated groan.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered hoarsely. She felt him smile into her hair as he resumed the circles. She sighed deeply, feeling herself grow warmer with every pass of his fingers, particularly between her legs. She though she might have to go stick her head out that window again..

This had to be one of her favourite places in the universe; snuggled up against the Doctor, his thumbs tracing small intricate circles on her lower back, the steady beats of his hearts mingling with the frantic beats of her single heart, the soft puffs of air he made into her hair, the unique sweet with a hint of spice scent he gave off, the slight bulge that was at her groin…wait.

Rose gasped, leaning back to look down between them. Even in the heavy shadows created by bodies, blanket, and fire, she could still make out the faint outline of the protrusion in the Doctor’s trousers.

“I…uh…Rose…I can explain…uh…it’s simple a matter a blood flow uhh caused by the warmth our …um… bodies being pressed together like this generate heat that alters…well, I uhh umm…” he stammered in a voice that was a full octave higher than usual. Rose bit back a laugh.

“So what you’re saying, is that the powerful heat created by our bodies altered the blood flow of you’re body, directing it below you’re waist? Does that mean if I do this, I can alter it again?” she let her lips brush over his neck up to his jaw. She felt him swallow thickly. “And, if I do this, I can change it even more?” she murmured against his lips.

The Doctor inhaled sharply and before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers, moving with desire-fuelled desperation. Rose swept her tongue across his lower lip requesting entrance to his mouth; he early opened and met her tongue with his own. His hands moved down and began to toy with the elastic of her knickers, to which she responded by grinder her hips into his swelling erection. He moaned into her mouth. She moved her hands from his back to the button on the front of his trousers, popping it open and tugging down the zipper. She ground into him again before slowly plunging her hands into cup him. She was rewarded with a gasp that escaped his lips. However, before she could reach underneath the thin final layer between her and him, he broke their kiss and stepped back.

Fear washed over her. She had gone too far, she should have let him make the first more, maybe he only wanted a snog, she was moving this too fast for him, and now he was backing away, he was rejecting her, he was looking at her with hungry eyes; heavy lidded, rich brown being consumed by black- whoa. This look was hardwired to her groin where she could feel desire pooling.

She stood up to her full height, mirroring the look on the Doctor’s face. Smiling slowly and looking directly into his eyes, she deliberately let the blanket slide down her shoulders and breast, then her back, then her thighs before it landed at her feet. His jaw went slightly slack and his wide eyes sparkled in the firelight. A green lightning flash illuminated the shadows on his face briefly.

“Enjoying the show?” she smirked, mimicking his words from before.

“Oh yes!” he growled and with one stride, his lips and teeth were crashing into hers. He walked her backwards to the bed where the back of her knees collided with the edge causing her to fall back; their lips never breaking as she pulled him down with her.

His mouth moved to kiss along her jaw, then down her neck were he nibbled and soothed with his tongue. He trailed his hand up to palm her breast. She let a breathless moan leave her mouth and scraped her nails down the Doctor’s back, leaving her mark, just as he was surly leaving one with his mouth. Rose moaned again, louder, when he rolled her pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

When his mouth left her neck, she whimpered until it found her other breast, sucking and nibbling tenderly. When he glanced up through his long lashes, she almost came right then and there. She bucked her hips up looking for some friction, he pinned them down with his own.

“Patients, I want this to last. I’ve been waiting far too long with this to be over before we even start.” He rumbled against her breast. His breath was cool against her already puckered nipple; she shivered.

“Please.” Rose begged.

The Doctor’s hand ghosted over her stomach, letting his fingers dance over her knickers. He moved them over the now soaking spot and pressed, causing her to cry out.

“Oh Rose,” he admonished, “it looks like you missed your knickers when you were getting rid of your wet clothes. Best if you let me help you with that, wouldn’t want you catching a chill.”

Efficiently divesting her of the soaked panties, his fingers returned, slowly grazing through her wet folds. He hissed through his teeth and let his eyes roam over her as his fingers continued their delicious movements.

“You are so beautiful, Rose. My Rose.” He whispered so softly it was almost just so he could hear it. He very slowly dipped a finger into her, only to pull it out and spread her slickness over her swollen bundle of nerves.

“DOCTOR!” she screamed arching her back. A smug grin appeared on his wash as he plunged his fingers into her, making her cry out again. His long digits curled inside her hitting that certain spot as he started to pump faster and faster. His other hand come up and held down her hips.

“Please, Doctor!” Rose felt herself getting close, she was so close, but he removed his fingers a moment too soon. She groaned in frustration. Smile still firmly in place, he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. Bringing his mouth down to kiss her, she could taste herself on his tongue. Rose was beginning to understand his obsession with tasting things.

Before she had the change to process further, he was hovering over her, stroking his considerable length. Briefly, she wondered when he lost his pants, but that was just briefly. She leaned up and wrapped her hand around his as he stroked himself. His chest moved and fell rapidly.

“Doctor, I need you.” Rose whispered her voice husky with arousal.

More than happy to comply, the Doctor positioned himself over her and gradually pushed into her. Both let out a sigh. He waited, letting her get used to him, then pulled out just as slow before thrusting into her again.

Rose’s breaths were mixed with soft moans; she raked her fingers through his hair; fingernails scraping his scalp. “Harder,” she gasped.

He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He slammed into her again and again. After dipping his finger into his mouth, he brought it down to rub her clit.

Rose felt a wonderful sensation as she climbed towards her climax, and by the sounds of the Doctor’s ragged breathing; he too, was getting close.

Finally, with a gently pinch to her swollen nub, she was ripped at the seams and pushed over the edge. Her walls clenched around the Doctor and she threw her head back screaming his name. That seemed to be enough to finish him; with one last thrust he spilled into her. He was whispering thing she did not understand, but the words washed over her like a warm silk blanket as they rode out their orgasm together.

Gently setting her legs back down on the bed, the Doctor moved up and softly kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, and then finally her lips.

He moved to get up, leaving Rose to panic for a moment before he returned with the blanket, now warm from the fire. He laid down beside her, pulling her onto his chest while he draped the blanket over them. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed the top of her head. She planted a tender kiss on his chest.

Okay, bathing in the afterglow of making love to the man she loved, this had to be her favourite place in the universe.


End file.
